Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Archives
"Got a first name, Church?" ''- Agent York to Agent Carolina'' Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives is a five season series depicting the events that took place over the course of Project Freelancer's military history. Characters Project Freelancer *Director Leonard Church (trailer, 5 episodes) *Alpha (1 episode) *The Counselor (5 episodes) *Sarah Ashton (4 episode) *Four Seven Niner (4 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (3 episodes) *Victor (1 episode) *Agent Alaska (4 episodes) *Agent Carolina (trailer, 5 episodes) *Agent Iowa (5 episodes) *Agent Nevada (5 episodes) *Agent Rhode (5 episodes) *Agent Utah (4 episodes) *Agent Virginia (4 episodes) *Agent Wyoming (5 episodes) *Agent York (trailer, 5 episodes) *Agent Oklahoma (2 episode) *Agent Connecticut (2 episode) *Agent Colorado (2 episode) *Agent North Dakota (2 episode) *Agent Georgia (3 episodes) *Agent Jersey (2 episode) *Agent Oregon (2 episode) *Agent Florida (2 episode) *Agent Vermont (2 episode) *Agent Montana (2 episode) *Mother of Invention Cafeteria Lady (2 episodes) *Jungle Gym Training Facility Announcer (1 episode) The Insurrection *Crowe (1 episode) *Hawke (1 episode) *Girlie (2 episodes) *Red (1 episode) *Archer (2 episodes) *Sleeves (1 episode) *Deadshot (1 episode) *Sharkface (1 episode) *Blades (1 episode) *Bowman (1 episode) *Rookie (2 episodes) United Nations Space Command *Allison (1 episode) *Phillip (1 episode) *Holly Jackson (1 episode) *Mike Anderson (1 episode) *Dex Kensie (1 episode) *Bishop Kimball (1 episode) *'Briar Rose' Drill Sergeant (1 episode) Red Team *Hank Mutton (1 episode) *Mickey Baker (1 episode) *Jenkins (1 episode) *Bud (1 episode) *Sally (1 episode) *Edward Simon (1 episode) *Smith Hendle (1 episode) *Thomas Buck (1 episode) *Kat Felinne (1 episode) *Reggie Side (1 episode) Blue Team *Lenny Cheese (1 episode) *Alfonse Dingo (1 episode) *Vince Johnson (1 episode) *Chuck Tester (1 episode) *Vivian Lips (1 episode) Other *Xiao Ma (1 episode) *Truong Ionohai (1 episode) *English Politician (1 episode) *Club Errera DJ (trailer, 1 episode) *Club Errera Bartender (trailer, 1 episode) *Club Errera Bald Member (trailer, 1 episode) *Scott the Bar Patron (1 episode) *Earl the Bartender (1 episode) Season One "Fight for Humanity." - tagline for Season One The first season of the Freelancer Archives will take place from the time of the Project's introduction. The first season will introduce several new characters and explore many of their careers as elite Space Marines. This is said to include their assigned equipments, AI and for some, their inevitable deaths. The first season will be made up of 33 episodes. Released Episodes: *Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives 'Pray' Trailer #Killed in Action #Meet and Greet #Up Close and Personal #Fresh Meat, First Blood #I'm a Gay Robot # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season Two Season Two has been confirmed to have 24 episodes. No episodes have been released... Season Three Season Three has been announced but not yet released... Season Four Season Four has been announced but not yet released... Season Five Season Five has been announced but not yet released... Posters File:s1_poster_tfa.png|Season One Logo Poster File:Rvbfa_s1_cover.png|Season One Teaser Cover Trivia *The Freelancer Archives have been announced to run for a total of five seasons. *The series writer, Agent_Rhode, has confirmed that the series will be compatible with the canon of the first eleven seasons of Red vs. Blue. *Scenes from Red vs. Blue's seasons nine and ten (set during the Project Freelancer time period) have confirmed to feature in Season Four of The Freelancer Archives. *Season One's tagline "Fight for Humanity" may be a response to the Red vs. Blue: Season 12 (by Roosterteeth Productions) tagline "What Do You Fight For?"